THUNDER
by hoho92
Summary: Baekhyun kira... semua itu tidak benar. Tapi, setelah mereka datang dan... CHANBAEK, Drama, Fantasy, RNR! Yaoi—baru mencoba kembali(?)
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDER **

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

_**Thunder… **_

_**Thunder…**_

_**Thunder… **_

* * *

_27 November 2010 _

_SM Entertainment—Salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan baru saja mengalami hal mengerikan dan sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Satu Korea Selatan di buat gempar tentang berita menghilangnya keenam anggota boy grup asuhan SM Entertainment—Exordium. _

_Beranggotakan Kim Junmyeon—Suho sebagai Leader Exordium, salah satu anak konglomerat Korea Selatan. Lahir pada tanggal 22 Mei 1991. Menghilang pada usia 19 tahun bersama kelima kawannya. _

_Park Chanyeol—Chanyeol sebagai Rapper utama Exordium. Dia tinggi dan tampan, Visual utama dari Exordium. Chanyeol-lah member Exordium yang memiliki ribuan penggemar dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Lahir pada tanggal 27 November 1992. Menghilang pada usia 18 tahun bersama anggota Exordium lainnya. _

_Kim Jongin—Kai sebagai Main Dance Exordium, karena Dance adalah hidupnya. Kai satu-satunya member Exordium yang berkulit kecoklatan, eksotis katanya, dan Kai juga memiliki ribuan penggemar dari segala penjuru dunia, sama seperti Chanyeol. Lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari 1994. Menghilang pada umur yang ke 16 tahun bersama anggota Exordium lainnya. _

_Oh Sehun—Sehun si maknae Exordium. Jika Kai dengan kulit kecoklatannya, maka Sehun sebaliknya. Sehun satu-satunya member Exordium dengan kulit putih pucat—seperti Vampire di dunia nyata. Tinggi dan juga tampan, Tinggi Sehun hampir setinggi Chanyeol hanya berbeda beberapa cm saja. Lahir pada tanggal 14 April 1994 dan itulah alasan mengapa Sehun menempati posisi Maknae, karena dia-lah anggota termuda. Menghilang pada usia ke 16 tahun bersama member Exordium lainnya. _

_Kim Jongdae—Jongdae si vokalis Exordium. Memiliki suara yang merdu dan mampu mencapai nada tinggi dengan baik itulah alasan dibalik terpilihnya Kim Jongdae sebagai vokalis utama Exordium. Berwajah kotak merupakan ciri khasnya. Lahir pada tanggal 21 September 1992. Hilang pada usia yang ke 18 tahun, hilang tanpa jejak, tanpa jasad, menghilang begitu saja sama seperti anggota Exordium lainnya. _

_Wu Yifan—Kris si Rapper dan Aktor Exordium. Satu-satunya member Exordium kelahiran China berkebangsaan Kanada. Member tertua Exordium. Hilang pada usia ke 20 tahun bersama Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, Sehun dan Jongdae. _

_Pihak SM Entertainment sendiri sudah mencari keenam anggotanya yang menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Segala bantuan dari berbagai pihak mereka dapatkan. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menemukan keberadaan Suho CS. _

_Hingga tahun ke delapan pencarian mereka barulah terkuak satu fakta yang menggemparkan seluruh jagat perindustrian musik. Lee Soo Min saudara tiri Lee Soo Man pemilik SM Entertainment lah yang melenyapkan Suho dan kawan-kawan. Melenyapkan bukan dalam artian membunuh, memutilasi, tapi memisahkan nyawa dengan raga mereka. _

_Mereka tidak mati tapi nyawa mereka tidak bisa bersatu dengan raga mereka._

* * *

"BAEKHYUN—MATIKAN LAGU ITU ATAU KAU BENAR BENAR AKAN TERTIMPA KESIALAN!" teriak kyungsoo dari lantai satu

_**Swing~**_

Bukan kesialan yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Melainkan keenam anggota _exordium _yang datang dalam wujud…

Menyeramkan…

Tapi…

Tampan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Udah jelas siapa yang teriakkan?


	2. Chapter 2 Hi Hello

**Hi Hello**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyung~"

"Hm."

"Apa kau percaya dengan mitos lagu _THUNDER_—" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membalas tatapan matanya, _horor, _

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"BAEK—berhentilah. Rasa penasaranmu itu hanya akan mendatangkan kesialan."

"T—tapi Kyung," bibir Baekhyun mencebik.

"Berhenti Baek. Lebih baik urusi saja skripsimu, itu lebih bermanfaat daripada rasa penasaranmu itu terhadap _'Exordium" _

"Aku menyukai lagunya, Kyung. Lagipula ketika aku mendengarkannya tak ada hal aneh, atau kesialan yang datang menimpaku—**tak ada. Sama sekali. **Kyungsoo-ya" ya Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang keras kepala. Dan selalu menangis ketika penyesalan datang di bagian akhir.

"Terserah padamu saja. **Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalahmu kali ini, besok dan seterusnya." **Mata bulat Kyungsoo melototi Baekhyun—seram memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi agar Baekhyun dan rasa keingintahuannya itu pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai satu dorm SNU.

"Ish, yasudah aku pergi sana." Kaki mungilnya Baekhyun hentak-hentakkan, kesal. Secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo mengusirnya.

"Ih, yasudah sana pergi dari kamaku, **byun baekhyun." **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun si keras kepala. Bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Rambut berwarna pink, tidak terlihat _manly, _tampan atau sejenisnya, berparas cantik luar dalam, banyak disukai seme daripada wanita. Karena apa? Karena kecantikan Baekhyun mengalahi wanita aslinya.

Baekhyun cantik sudah dari lahir.

Tanpa oplas.

Ingatkan itu.

Lalu si mungil dengan sekuat tenaga membanting pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

**Brak! **

**Bruk!**

**Brak! **

**Bruk! **

Begitulah bunyi langkah kaki Baekhyun ketika menaiki tangga dormnya. Ingatkan semuanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun jika sedang merajuk, dan Kyungsoo pun juga sudah terbiasa hidup dengan Baekhyun yang… ya seperti itu.

**Brak! **

Kali ini bunyi dentuman pintu tertutup yang berasal dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun pelakunya. Wajah ditekuk, bibir manyun, jangan lupa rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi gembulnya. Merona menahan amarah okey!

"Lihat saja Kyung~"

Si mungil berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya, ia meraih ponsel kemudian mengetik di kolom pencarian _**'Thunder - Exordium download' **_

Setelah ketemu ia pun mulai mendownload lagu tersebut dan di putar dengan volume up, eh tapi sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menghubungkan ponselnya ke speaker aktif via _bluetooth. _

_**Thunder… **_

_**Thunder…**_

_**Thunder… **_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN—MATIKAN LAGU ITU ATAU KAU BENAR BENAR TERTIMPA KESIALAN—"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Kyungsoo, jendela kamar Baekhyun yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka dengan sendirinya. Hawa dingin masuk ke dalam kamar si mungil membuat sang empunya kamar menggigil ketakutan.

_**Swing~ **_

Bukan kesialan yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Melainkan keenam anggota exordium yang datang dalam wujud…

Menyeramkan…

Tapi…

Tampan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Semuanya menggelap, Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka—saling bertukar pandang. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"_**Hyung~" **_

Si maknae grup memanggil para Hyungnya yang masih tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_**Neh?"**_

Kai—pria berkulit kecoklatan itu tersadar dan menyahuti Sehun.

"_**Kita harus menolong, eh nuna, atau hyung? Ah dia cantik sekali—" **_

Sehun berjongkok dan menatapi wajah damai Baekhyun.

"_**Minggir—biar aku lihat?!" **_

Chanyeol—visual dan rapper _Exordium _mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga jatuh duduk di lantai kamar Baekhyun. Pria dengan dua lesung pipit itu memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah hingga ah—bagian itu, jelas-jelas Baekhyun tidak memiliki payudara dan memiliki gundukan yang sama dengan mereka—Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menatap sehun dengan tatapan malasnya.

"_**Dasar bodoh—dia itu laki-laki berparas cantik—AH dia adalah tipeku." **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Chanyeol jangan mulai" — Suho.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Jangan mengklaim apa yang bukan milikmu, Chanyeol-ah" — Kris. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sehun merotasikan matanya, malas. Dan pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol. Duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kai menghembuskan nafas,...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chanyeol nyengir. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk!


End file.
